WAR OF THE SUPERHEROS
by RecklessYouth
Summary: Superheros and Supervillains battle it out in the war of wars.
1. Default Chapter

The New X:Men.  
  
Chapter One: The New Breed  
  
In New York, there is a school, it is a training ground of sorts, for mutants, to learn to use their gifts to help humanity. This School was ran by Professor Charles Xavier. Professor Xavier, had many students over years, and has since stopped training mutants, and left it for his former students Scott and Jean Summers, to take care of. Occasionally though, they must once again reunite with the X Men, to protect the peace they so hardly fight for. Our Story, begins here, where Scott "Cyclops" Summers, is training in the Danger Room, with his 2 Star students.  
  
*ZZZT* The sizzle of Cyclops' optic beam was heard by the two teens who were standing in awe. Cyclops had been giving them accuracy training for their projectile powers, and as the targets had popped up at almost blinding speeds, Cyclops managed to hit each one of them. He now turned to his students. "Alright now, it's your turn Nicholas."  
  
Nicholas Marx or "Hex" as his comrades knew him quickly stood up and walked to the target area. Hex stood totally still and awaited the bell to signal the start of the test. Cyclops looked on as he saw Hex's fists begin to glow with an eerie green light. The first target popped up and Hex sent a blast of Green energy and hit the target. The second target came and he did the same. Hex quickly blasted through the course, though not nearly as fast as Cyclops had. A bell rang in the corridor outside and they three left the room. Class had ended for the day.  
  
Hex walked back to the room he shared with his three fellow classmates who were all in line for an early graduation. Hex walked into the room and saw his three friends waiting. On the far left, was "Xerox" who had the ability to make exact copies of himself and he had amazing speed and a strange energy charging power that could turn almost anything into an explosive. Next to him, sat "Meteor" who had amazing strength and speed with an ability to combust into flames.. On the far right, stood the one Hex cared for most, "Flood". Flood was a beautiful girl, whom Hex had liked since before he remembered, and she had the power to control and produce liquid water. "Hey Flood, how was training with the Mr. Drake? (Iceman). Did he freeze your tactics?" Flood blushed and nodded. Xerox smirked and appeared right next to her on both sides with arms around her. "don't worry bout a thing babe, I'll take him on, even if it takes two of me, or three or four" (Xerox cloned himself another time with each number he said.) Flood looked towards Hex with a sigh. "Hex, what did you learn from Mr. Summers?" Hex drew up some energy into his hands and pointed with his eyes at a fly on the wall. Hex smiled and sent a small beam and zapped the fly in mid air. An Alarm was heard in the corridor. The four students rushed into the hallway and looked as Cyclops, stood by a switch. "That was a test, if that rings, it means there's trouble, and we want all of you to go to the safe house, and if possible, try to help the younger children to get there as well. Now, I want you kids to." Cyclops quickly reached for his phone and picked it up. He turned away, turned back, and hung up. "Alright, Nicholas, Nicole, you two stays here. Alec and David, you two come with me.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of New York, a dark figure walked amongst the streets. The dark figure was walking through central park quietly when the ground began to shake. The figure stopped and looked around and saw a mutant, known as Quake, staring at him with his hands curled upwards. The ground quickly shot up around the figure and Quake laughed. "Alright, Come on you fool. Show who you really are! Come on out, I won't hurt you." Quake smiled as a shadowy figure walked behind him. Suddenly out of the earth made trap Quake had made, A Man all in Blue with blond hair shot out of the hole. Quake laughed. "So Archangel, you seem to be alone, no fellow X men to help you." Archangel, a.k.a. Warren Washington III looked down at Quake and smiled. Archangel stretched his wings and sent out 2 daggers of the Steel blades from his wings. The blades flew towards Quake quickly, one hitting him in the shoulder and the other tagging his shirt to a tree. Quake smiled and pulled away and picked up the daggers. Archangel quickly jumped into the air and flew towards Quake. "QUAKE!!! YOU ARE TOO MUCH TROUBLE THEN YOUR WORTH, NOW IT ENDS!!" Suddenly Archangel let loose a Scream of pain as his body stood still. The figure behind Quake slowly walked forward. "Hello Archangel, I do believe you remember me? I like what you've done with your wings, it beats the feathers any day, but, what can I say, I just, feel connection with metal." Archangel looked in horror as six more figures walked from behind Quake. "Yes Archangel, this is it, we are sick of the X men helping those pathetic humans. So we have decided, that, since we cannot do it alone, we must join forces. Prepare, for the end is near. Prepare Archangel, all the superheroes, shall die soon!" Archangel stood helpless in the air as a large armored fist smashed against his jaw knocking him unconscious. Quake smiled and turned. "Well Magneto, what shall we do with this wretch?" Magneto smiled sinisterly, "We keep him for now, he may be turned, and then again, he can also be used to lure those X men into our trap. So for now, we add him to the collection!" 


	2. The Villains meet

Chapter 2  
  
Location: Unknown area.  
  
They all sat at a round metallic table. They all sat silent as Magneto and his group walked in holding Warren Worthington III. They watched as Magneto lifted Archangel by using his powers, and put him in the first cell. Quake walked over and hit a button on the wall. A bright blue light turned on, only in the entrance to the cell. Quake smiled and picked up a chair and threw it into the light. A blast is seen and smoke puffs out.  
  
"That Chair is a sign, that nothing can get through that light and escape. So, my friends, my comrades, make sure you don't touch it!" Quake said with a sinister grin.  
  
Magneto walked over to the table and looked around. "Everyone, we are all here for one reason, to rid the world of the human race that has treated us so unjustly. Most of us, haven't met or teamed up before, which is the reason I propose we all introduce ourselves right now. I shall start. I am Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, you may call me Magneto."  
  
Magneto looked to the right and a young man stood up, looking around quietly toying with a lighter. "Name's John Allerdyce, you can call me Pyro, or you can see why they call me it firsthand."  
  
To Magneto's, left another man stood up. He was short and smelled of rotten garbage. He smiled and showed off hideous green teeth and spoke. "The name's Toad".  
  
A blue skinned woman stood up. "I am whoever you want me to be. But my name, is Mystique".  
  
A Large man, plated in a metal armor of sorts stood up. "Cain Marko. You can call me Juggernaut."  
  
The rest of the table stood up and listed their names and aliases.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver."  
  
"Kevin Sidney, Morph"  
  
"Victor Creed.. SABRETOOTH"  
  
"Deadpool.."  
  
"Stryfe"  
  
Magneto stood up and looked around the room. "We have vast connections to other mutant groups. Keep that in mind friends. We have the support already from Weapon P.R.I.M.E., The Horsemen, Stryfe's M.L.F.,"  
  
Toad and Pyro both stood up at the same time "Don't forget the Brotherhood! Ha-ha, we shall find out if the rest are with us or against us.! Then, if they are against us."  
  
Pyro spoke " Then They will join the X-men and all their former members. In their Deaths!" 


End file.
